Irresistible
by Coke and Coffee
Summary: Muerde sus labios, recorre sus pechos y guía sus caderas hacia él. –Oneshoot, James/Tanya.


**Disclaimer:** Pues, la última vez que revisé mis fondos eran limitados, así que como deben suponer, no soy esa tal Meyer. Y el título y ese trozo al principio vienen de la canción de Poets of the fall.

**Summary**: Muerde sus labios, recorre sus pechos y guía sus caderas hacia él. –Drabble/Viñeta, James/Tanya. Colaboración: Analu Cullen & Cafesitodeldia.

**Nota Ana**: Realmente no hay mucho que decir. Creo que hicimos un gran trabajo a pesar que nos tardamos mucho. Hacer colaboraciones que Anna es lo más djfbigdgidgbifgbd del mundo(L):3 Nuestra Tanya es muy bipolar so… están advertidos. ¡Anna, te amo, casémonos pronto!(?) Y estoy escribiendo incoherencias por que son las 12:12. Yes. Err, ¿prome-geme, unas palabras?(?)

**Nota Anna:** Creo que prácticamente repetiría lo mismo que mi prome-geme así que sólo diré que fue genial colaborar con ella (que es amor y por eso te obligo(?) a pasarte por su perfil) y que nunca más haré algo con Tanya porque me sale bipolar, punto xD. ¡Ana, yo también te amo, casémonos algo así como que ya! :D

* * *

**Irresistible.**

Analu Cullen **&** Cafesitodeldia.

-

__

«As she is beautiful, she's unpredictable  
Damned irresistible»

-

Está cansada de estar en Denali otra vez, pero sus hermanas han insistido y Tanya no pudo decir que no. No es que no le guste el lugar sino que ha ido tantas veces que ya no puede hacer nada nuevo.

Camina por la colina de nieve, otra vez, imaginándose que no ha hecho eso más de mil veces —literalmente—. Se sienta, y esconde su cabeza entre sus rodillas, deseando estar en un lugar más emocionante (o por lo menos, menos monótono). La brisa juega con su cabello color fresa, llevando consigo un aroma jamás olido.

Huele a madera. Huele a pino. Huele a bosque, a hojas. Huele a vampiro.

Su cuerpo se tensa, preparándose para el ataque que nunca llega, la ponzoña se acumula en su boca, se incorpora rápidamente, tal vez demasiado (se alegra que no haya nadie cerca, si no fuera así, ese movimiento les traería demasiados problemas).

Escucha los pasos más claramente, sabe que está cerca.

Pero nada sucede. Y ella espera (un minuto, y dos, y cuatro, y diez) pero sólo se escucha el canturreo del viento, impregnado de ese olor tan peculiar —y atrayente— que despierta su curiosidad.

—¿Buscar a alguien? —pregunta una voz a lo lejos, detrás de ella. Una voz ronca, y suave a la vez, impregnada de sarcasmo y ese no-sé-qué, que te hace querer volver a escucharla.

Tanya nunca admitirá que se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero sí, lo hizo.

—¿Quién eres? —intenta que su voz suene desafiante, pero un deje de auténtica curiosidad se cuela entre cada letra.

Él sonríe sensualmente cuando aparece frente a ella, pero no dice nada; se dedica a observarla atentamente.

Era como una princesa de un castillo de hielo, con sus rizos color fresa adornando su pálido rostro, y esos ojos curiosos que no disimulan la sorpresa (y que son dorados. De un delicioso color oro, que lo hipnotizan por completo)

Las curvas, los ojos, el pelo y los labios. Ella era como un imán positivo, que hacían sentir a James el polo opuesto, atrayéndolo, intrigándolo.

Un paso. Más cerca. Entonces ella retrocede. Y parece un baile, él se acerca, ella se aleja, y aunque no se toquen, ese momento se hace tan intimo, tan privado.

Tan_ extraño._

Se están dejando llevar demasiado por sus emociones.

Retrocede un gran tramo, lejos de James. Pero su aroma parece estar incrustado en su cerebro porque simplemente no logra deshacerse de él.

James sonríe, pero su sonrisa no es como la anterior, ésta es más oscura, desafiante. Sus ojos rojo vivo (Tanya los mira fijamente un buen rato, no se había percatado de su color) brillan intensamente por el reto que representa la mujer frente a él.

Por que las mujeres caían con él rápidamente (una mirada, una palabra, un toque, y una mordida) pero ella lo repelía, rompiendo el patrón del que James estaba acostumbrado.

Él es más rápido, y no le cuesta nada acorralarla contra el árbol más cercano. Ella simplemente no lo ve venir, absorta en la curiosidad por el hombre que tiene enfrente.

James amolda su cuerpo al de ella, la sujeta fuertemente aunque ella no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por separarse de él ni soltarse del agarre. Él recorre su cuello con la nariz, aspirando profundamente el perfume a fresas que desprende.

Es único, irrepetible, jamás había olido algo así. Es empalagante, dulce y amargo; embriagante, simplemente adictivo. Por esa razón recorre su cuello una y otra vez, intentando descifrar el porque, intentando embriagarse más de ese olor.

Tanya se retuerce bajo su agarre, aunque sin intención alguna de quitarse. Lo está disfrutando demasiado como para alejarse del extraño vampiro que no conocía y que le estaba robando sus suspiros.

Suspiros que pronto se convierten en gemidos, cuando él recorre su cuerpo con tortuosa lentitud. James sonríe de placer, esa reacción esperaba desde el principio.

—Vete —ordena débilmente Tanya. Ella creía que sólo con los humanos sentiría el calor que le fue arrebatado hace años, ahora se da cuenta que estaba equivocada. Cada vez que James pasa su mano cerca de sus pechos ella siente como si la sangre fluyera rápido y libremente por sus venas vacías.

Hasta puede jurar que siente su corazón latir firmemente en su pecho, y lo escucha retumbar en sus oídos, fuerte y claro. Un beso, y otros dos en el cuello, y se siente desfallecer (extraño, claro, por que es vampiro, ¿de dónde salen esas reacciones tan humanas?).

Más piel, y menos ropa. Palabras invisibles se cuelan entre los besos, y el error se queda fuera del juego. Por que eso esta mal, ¿cierto? Mucho. Ella no lo conoce, ni si quiera sabe su nombre (tampoco es que importe), y ahora esta completamente a su merced.

Frunce el ceño, sólo un poco (disfruta demasiado como para esforzarse en hacer otro movimiento que no sea el de sus labios contra los de él); ella siempre ha sido la que juega con los hombres, no al revés.

Baja sus manos a través de su pecho e invierte las posiciones cuando él se distrae. Ahora él es quien está presionado contra el árbol.

James sonríe. Porque está cayendo en su juego.

Él la había vigilado desde antes, deleitándose con esas caderas atrayentes y esos labios que le llamaban a gritos. En ese momento decidió que tenía que probarlos. Cuidadosamente, recorre con sus dedos el encaje del sostén de Tanya, que esta entretenida en el cuello de él (mordiendo, besando, succionando) y juega con esta, esperando la reacción de ella.

Y ella no se hace esperar.

Abre los ojos desmesuradamente y jadea como si en verdad necesitara el aire.

Pero no hace nada más que estremecerse. Ya no iba a parar.

Los dedos de James desabrochan el sujetador, que cae por los hombros de Tanya, revelando sus blancos pechos.

«Perfectos», es la palabra que viene a la mente de James, mientras los contempla. Ella se estremece ante la simple mirada de él, que la hacía sentir como un trozo de carne.

Desliza sus dedos por la parte descubierta, deleitándose por la suavidad y eso parecido al calor que no llega a serlo.

Muerde sus labios, recorre sus pechos y guía sus caderas hacia él.

Más, más. Y se complementan de forma retorcida y excitante. Embestidas animales y besos pasionales. Son tan rudos, casi animales. Realmente no es algo que importe.

El vaivén aumenta más y más; sus cuerpos se tensan. Ella cierra los ojos fuertemente, y un quejido se escapa de sus labios color rosa. Él en cambio, mantiene los ojos abiertos, pero su cara se retuerce de placer, y profiere un ronco gemido directamente del pecho.

Se quedan quietos, casi sin saber qué hacer.

Tanya intenta hablar, pero James se le adelanta.

—Calla, no digas nada.

—¿Quién eres? —habla, aunque él se lo prohibió. Ambos se dan cuenta de la cercanía, y se separan.

—Eso no importa —murmura simplemente James, mientras que se viste rápidamente. Ella lo imita, en silencio. Con su cabeza llena de dudas, y la nueva curiosidad resbalándose de sus dedos.

Se acerca, rápido y preciso, robando un (último) beso. Rápido y fugas. Ella sabe que es momento. Ninguno de los dos dirá adiós, pero saben que es un hasta nunca.

Y se alejan, cada uno por su camino; pretendiendo evitarse, esperando encontrarse.

* * *

-


End file.
